Her Problem
by xGothicOtakux
Summary: Tohru's living with the Sohma's ( No Sohma curse since this is just an AU ) but she seems to have gotten herself a problem.. She's being haunted by an Incubus! Akito loves tormenting Tohru, poor Tohru doesn't know what to do. She never knows what will happen next with Akito.
1. Chapter 1

**Yesssssssssssssss! I'm glad I get to write something with this pairing. XD So, the idea came to me because I was thinking about how Akito is so devilish and sly so I imagined him being an Incubus. I love this pairing so put two and two together and I came up with this! xD My friend thought that I was going to write a lemon when I told her Akito was going to be an Incubus in it. Nooooo, I couldn't write a lemon. O.e; Not good at it nor would I try. Oh and don't judge me for the kissing scene. XD I don't know how to describe that and all so just.. Err, try and put up with it? This is an AU so the Sohma curse doesn't exist. Reviews are appreciated! I don't own Fruits Basket!  
**

* * *

Tohru smiled, Her day had gone well. She'd passed her math test, been friendly to people she never talked to before, and even got herself a new pair of ribbons! ( Not that she didn't appreciate the ones Yuki gave her. ) With a sigh, Tohru turned all but one of the lights out and fell back on her bed, she smiled to herself and turned on her side. She was comfortable, until she heard some movement coming from the other side of her room. Yuki and Kyo weren't home, and Shigure wouldn't come in her room..

"You're so cute, Tohru..." Tohru shot up at the mention of her name. If it wasn't them, _who was it?_ She didn't recognice that voice at all... Worse than that, when did her room get so dark? Tohru always kept at least one light on. All of the sudden, she felt like something ran right past her. Just the thought of being alone in the dark with whoever this was made her shudder.

"Who's there?" Tohru looked around nervously, she couldn't see a thing! Then, she felt like something knocked her down and she could barely move and felt as if she had lost her breath.

"_What you'll learn to fear the most, sweet Tohru..._" A seductive voice whispered in her ear.

Tohru couldn't even manage to gasp. Was this person serious? "G-Get out of my room!" Tohru managed to mutter.

"No, why would I? After all..., I've found myself a new toy." Tohru felt a hand stroke her hair. She began to feel dizzy and weak.. "Well, aren't you just so full of energy?"

Tohru couldn't even get a word out, she felt that powerless. What had come over her? She let out a barely audible whimper since she couldn't make out any words. Tohru struggled and tried to get up, But the person above her had her pinned down pretty well.

"Have you realized what I am yet?" A pair of dark grey eyes stared down at her. Since Tohru was being drained of her energy she could only barely see since her eyes were halfway open she couldn't even nod or see those mischievous grey eyes staring into her very soul. "I'm going to take a guess and say no? I'm what Humans would call an Incubus, like the Succubus, but male. We seduce women and drain them of their energy. So get used to it, Tohru-Chan."

Tohru didn't understand. Incubi? The word sounded familiar.. Oh! Her best friend Hana said to beware of negative energy because it can attract ghouls and maybe even Incubus. But Tohru wasn't a negative person, why was this Incubi attracted to her?

"Also, you may call me Akito. Well, sweet nightmares, Tohru..." Suddenly all of the weight she felt pinning her down had vanished, was this demon, Akito, going to come back? Tohru hoped not... After a while, she felt her self drift to sleep.

(The next day at Tohru's school)

"Wow.., what a morning." Tohru sighed. She was so exhausted, like every ounce of energy she once owned had left her body. In fact, Tohru wasn't even walking! It looked more like she was dragging herself around.

"Tohru..., What's wrong with you? You look like a zombie! No offence." Arisa looked at her friend obviously concerned.

"None taken.." Tohru smiled sadly.

"Yes, You do seem pretty... What's the word? Hm.. Well, something is wrong with you, I know that much. Your waves are very negative today. Did something happen with Yuki or Kyo?" Hana crossed her arms.

"N-No! I just.. Err, never mind." Tohru shook her head. She couldn't tell them about Akito! Arisa would think she was crazy and Hana would probably scold her about how she had warned her. Both would only make it worse.

"Tohru..., If someone or something did something to you, you would tell us, right?" Arisa looked at Tohru and frowned. Tohru almost wanted to tell them so badly just to get that guilty feeling off of her, she hated lying to her best friends.

"Yes..." Tohru gave a weak nod. "Besides, nothing's wrong, I'm just sad because I lost my blue ribbons, but since I bought new ones I'm fine. Really." Tohru hoped that they would buy her lame excuse.

"I can tell you're lying to us Tohru.." Hana narrowed her eyes.

"Fine.. So it wasn't the ribbons. Just drop it." Tohru frowned at them. "I'll be fine tomorrow, I swear."

"I hope so." Arisa nodded and looked at Tohru before sighing. "Maybe you should go home and get some rest, Tohru."

Tohru nodded and gave a small smile, When she walked into the Sohma house her smile widened when Shigure greeted her.

"Oh, good afternoon, Tohru! How was school? Yuki and Kyo got detention today so they won't be home until later, Something about fighting in the halls again." Shigure laughed.

"I'm good.. It doesn't surprise me really. I wish the two could get along for once... You seem pretty cheerful, Shigure." Tohru put her bags away and gave Shigure a curious look.

"Aren't I always? Speaking of cheerful, you don't seem so cheerful today." Shigure patted Tohru on the head.

"I'm just tired that's all." Tohru nodded understandingly and yawned, Did she really look that bad? "I think I'll go take a nap.. "

"Alright." Shigure went into the kitchen and sat down.

Tohru walked into her room and sat down on her bed. "I hope I don't have to see Akito again. Who knows, maybe that was only a nightmare and I'm just really exhausted."

After sleeping for six hours Tohru woke up and stretched her arms with a yawn. She felt like she had slept for a week rather than a few hours. By the time Tohru rubbed her eyes and opened them, She saw someone else sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Good morning or should I say night, Tohru." It was Akito. Tohru's eyes widened and she scooted up against the wall on her side of the bed and tried not to scream.

"What's wrong, Tohru? You look as if you've seen a Demon?" Akito smirked.

"A-And I have! Look, if you're hear to take my energy for today, I'm sorry but I don't have any at the moment!" Tohru was nervous but she managed to glare at him.

"I can go a while without it..., But not for long!" Akito grinned with an unpredictable look in his eyes.

"..." Tohru gulped and gawked at him. "You know, I didn't expect you to look _so_..."

"Human? I get that a lot." Akito shrugged. "Don't underestimate me though."

"...I won't." Tohru looked at him. "If you aren't here to drain me of my energy, which I don't have, why are you here?"

"I just want to see how my little Tohru was doing!" Akito moved closer to her, So close their noses were touching.

"I thought ghosts were supposed to be untouchable and just like air?" Tohru wondered aloud earning a scoff from Akito.

"You thought wrong. Plus, I'm not a ghost, I'm a demon! There's a difference." Akito flicked Tohru on the forehead.

"Oh, err, sorry?" Tohru laughed nervously.

Akito moved closer once again, His lips brushing against hers until he leaned in making sure their lips actually locked this time. Tohru wanted to pull away, but couldn't force herself to. Akito slipped his tongue into her mouth and ran his fingers through her long brown hair, causing Tohru to blush even redder and lay down grabbing Akito by his shirt and pulling him on top of her.

Tohru's bedroom door slid open and Akito vanished in a flash. "Miss Honda, are you alright? I heard some moving in here.." A sleepy Yuki quirked an eyebrow at Tohru who was sitting up with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, I just woke up and I'm kind of thirsty and I thought I brought I drink in here earlier." Tohru shrugged and smiled sort of. "I'm fine, If you're tired you can go back to bed. No need to worry about me, Yuki!"

"Alright, Miss Honda. Goodnight." Yuki smiled at her, walking out and closing the door.

_What came over me? Why didn't I push him off of me instead of kissing him back?_ Tohru sighed and frowned inwardly.

Akito appeared out of nowhere once again, "Well, he was troublesome. Just when I was having some actual fun." Akito sighed with obvious disappointment.

"... Akito, why did you kiss me?" Tohru looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Because I felt like it." Akito crossed his arms and looked down. "Don't look at me like that.."

"What do you mean?" Tohru kept staring at him.

"With your innocent and pure eyes. It just makes me want you even more.." Akito bit his lip. "You're like an angel, and I'm a demon. Not the best combination."

"I didn't know demons were capable of guilt. Even so, you've already tainted me.." Tohru looked at Akito suspiciously. She wasn't believing a word, Tohru decided to play along though.

"Don't say that. I'm an Incubi, I can't help myself." Akito walked over to Tohru, putting a hand under her chin tilting her head up so that they were looking at each other.

"..." Tohru was at a loss for words. Was this the same sadistic Incubi she had met the other night? Now she really wasn't buying it.

"You don't believe me?" Akito smirked. "Clever girl. You should never trust an Incubus."

"Figures." Tohru crossed her arms. "Stupid Incubi.."

"So rude.." Akito stroked her hair again. "Well, I suppose I'll see you later. Goodbye for now, my precious Tohru."

Akito waved before disappearing once again. Tohru felt a wave of relief go over her as she turned off the lights and laid back down. Even though she knew she'd see her tormentor again later.


	2. Chapter 2

**This.. I don't know if it's as good as the first chapter, oh well. :|**

**I don't own Fruits Basket.  
**

* * *

"Good morning, Sweet Tohru!" Akito poked the sleeping girl. Tohru got back from school early since it was an early release day, helped Kyo and Yuki fix the door ( which they had broken down, for the millionth time. ), and also finished all of her homework. Tohru opened an eye at Akito and yawned.

"...I'm tired. Whatever it is that you want can't it wait until later?" Tohru rolled over on her side and stared at Akito.

"Nope, I'm afraid not. Now wake up.." Akito smirked and caressed her cheek gently.

"Nnn.." Tohru put a pillow over her head and tried to go back to sleep.

"I said wake up." Akito scowled and pulled the covers off of Tohru's bed.

Tohru only shivered, but yet she still didn't get up. Akito's eye twitched, he was starting to lose his patience.

"Wake up." Akito lowered his voice this time, he grabbed Tohru's wrists and roughly pulling her up.

"Calm down.." Tohru flinched.

"...Whatever. I'm bored.. You're my pet, do something interesting." Akito crossed his arms and stared at her.

"I'm not your pet!" Tohru threw a pillow at him.

"You are. Maybe I'll even buy you a collar later." Akito dodged the pillow and smirked at her.

"Ugh.." Tohru yawned again.

"What should I do today? I know, I'll just follow you around and see how boring your pathetic life is!" Akito smiled.

"But, can you even go out in the daytime?" Tohru wondered about that for a while. She never saw him until the afternoon or later.

"Of course I can. What do you think I am, a vampire? No, I'm an incubi. It's true I have more fun at night.., but I can do things during the day as well." Akito grinned at the look of horror that came across Tohru's face.

"N-No! I'll get a cross necklace and then you'll have to go away! Or at least it works like that in the movies and t.v. shows..." Tohru gulped.

"Don't trust what you hear on television. It's only made up of babbling morons." Akito shrugged.

"Really?..." Tohru always wondered how on "reality t.v." they always managed to catch awkward moments and fights. Do people really act like that regularly in front of a camera? She didn't care much for t.v. anyway though.

"Tohru! Yuki and I made a hole in the wall, could you help me cover it up before Shigure notices and freaks out? Geez, it was all that damn rats fault.. Why do I even have to try and fix it while he sits around like the lazy ass he is?" Kyo who opened Tohru's bedroom door without even asking sighed and crossed his arms, too busy complaining about Yuki to notice Akito who was scowling at him.

"Uh, okay!" Tohru was a little relieved that Kyo didn't notice Akito, she walked out of her room quickly and shut the door, leaving Akito in her room alone.

"Damn that girl.., leaving me in here." Akito made a pouting face, "Oh well, I'll just find something to do." He looked around her room trying to find some source of entertainment. Akito frowned in disappointment when he thought he wouldn't find anything, but he spotted a book with a leather blue cover with a navy bow and was immediantly drawn to it.

"...Please don't touch anything in my room." Tohru yelled so Akito could hear.

"Who are you yelling at, Miss Honda?" Yuki gave Tohru a weird yet concerned look.

"Eh, just.. err.. never mind." Tohru shook her head.

"Hmm, if there really is something she didn't want me to touch would she really be dumb enough to leave it out in the open?" Akito snickered and picked up the book anyway, it seemed like he had actually managed to find something worth reading now, Tohru's diary. A smirk spread across his face, this could be interesting.

( About an hour and a half later. )

Tohru wiped the sweat off her forehead. She managed to fix the door again but somehow it kept falling back down, eventually they got it to stay though. Tohru just hoped Akito didn't do anything to troublesome while she was out of her room.. With an anxious sigh she walked into her room.

"What are you reading?.." Tohru tried to take a peak at whatever it was that Akito was holding.

"Nothing!" Akito's voice sounded so sickly innocent.

"It didn't look like nothing..." Tohru tried to reach for the book but Akito refused to give it to her, "Is it one of my books?"

Akito just shrugged innocently.

"You being quiet and so almost angelic makes me think you did something." Tohru crossed her arms.

"I read your diary." Akito dropped the diary on Tohru's bed and laughed.

"W-What?! Haven't you ever heard of privacy?" Tohru's whole face turned read.

"Haven't you ever heard of hiding things better? You really are dumb, Tohru." Akito patted her on the head.

"...Please don't tell anyone about anything you read from it." Tohru was starting to feel a bit uneasy.

"Why not? Maybe I will." Akito stuck his tongue out at her.

"Please don't, and I mean it!" Tohru frowned.

"Fine, fine. How would I tell anyway? I did learn some interesting things though." Akito grinned.

"Eh?" Tohru wondered what he would find interesting from it.

"Now I know all of your secrets. Heh heh.." Akito winked at her.

"Pervert!" Tohru glared at him.

"What'd I do?" Akito rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Tohru crossed her arms.

( The next day )

Tohru jumped up, she didn't really like getting up in the mornings.

"What's the schedule for today, Tohru?" Akito wrapped his arms around her waist, earning a surprised shriek from Tohru.

"Do you ever go away? I have school. Good luck following me there, nothing goes unnoticed." Tohru sighed.

"Nope, and it just so happens. I filled out a bunch of paper work and guess what? I'll be going to your school now!" Akito grinned.

"WHAT?!" Tohru almost fell over, did he just say what she thought he said?!

"Yep. In fact, I'll be in some of the same classes as you. Not all of them sadly, but we have three together." Akito smiled.

"You don't even have the school uniform though.." Tohru stared at him.

"Actually, I borrowed one of Yuki's for the time being." Akito shrugged.

"Great.., well let's not be late." Tohru frowned and picked up her bag.

"Mhmm." Akito smiled, she was so cute when she was annoyed.

( At Tohru's school )  
"Class, this is Akito Sohma, he's a new student. He transfered her from... well somewhere." There teacher scratched the back of her neck.

"Where may I sit?" Akito smiled at their teacher.

"You can sit beside Tohru Honda." The teacher pointed at Tohru.

"Lucky me.." Tohru forced a smile as Akito sat down beside her.

"Tohru, after homeroom is over, could you be a dear and give Akito a tour of the school? I would, but I have to make sure Yuki and Kyo don't start fighting again this morning." Their teacher sighed.

Tohru just nodded and stared at Akito.

"What, are you starting to take an interest in me?" Akito smirked and moved his seat closer to hers.

"No, I was just wondering how you managed to not stand out.." Tohru scooted away from him.

"What do you mean?" Akito moved his chair back near hers again.

"Well, you look a bit like Yuki so I'm surpised a lot of people aren't either screaming out of joy or just gawking at you." Tohru moved her chair further away from his.

"Wow you're slow. Did you notice my last name?" Akito smirked when her jaw dropped.

"You can't just pretend to be related to them!" Tohru yelled and pointed at him.

The room got quiet after that..

"Miss Honda, is everything alright?" Yuki asked while glaring suspiciously at Akito.

"Yeah..., just, yanno, talking." Tohru smiled nervously.

"Akito..., why did you transfer here, why are you bugging Tohru?" Kyo crossed his arms and stared at him and Tohru.

"You people are no fun." Akito shrugged.

"Wait, you know Yuki and Kyo?" Tohru felt confused.

"Obviously, I'm the son of the head of the Sohma's. Did I forget to mention that?" Akito smirked.

"WHAT?! Then are they all..?" Tohru felt like she was about be sick.

"No, moron. Just me, my parents never knew why though. Anyhow, no one else knows. So it's our little secret." Akito whispered to her.

"I'm starting to have my doubts about you.." Tohru glared at him.

"Hey, I'm just telling you the truth. One of my parents died when I was young and the other hates my guts, so I can't really give you an explanation of why things are how they are." Akito shrugged.

"Oh.." Tohru felt bad for him now.

"Anyway, Yuki and Kyo hate me too. Because, well, things I've done." Akito sort of smiled.

"What did you do?" Tohru looked at him, she was a bit curious to know why.

"Why should I tell you?" Akito laughed.

"You read my diary. It would only be fair.." Tohru crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Oh that reminds me.., I have something to tell Yuki." Akito smirked while standing up and making his way over to Yuki's desk.

"What?" Yuki glared at him.

"Aww, you look like you had a bad morning... Did you start your period?" Akito mocked the boy in front of him.

"What do you want?" Yuki frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Is it that bad that I want to talk to you?" Akito pretended to sob dramatically.

"Yes, now spit it out." Yuki glared at him.

"Watch your tongue. Do you want to know something interesting?" Akito looked over at Tohru for a moment and then back at Yuki.

"Just tell me." Yuki shrugged.

"Okay! And I really hope this gives you nightmares for the rest of your pathetic and miserable life." Akito smirked and leaned close to Yuki while whispering, "Tohru really wants you and Kyo to get a long, so much, that whens she imagines that actually happening.., she imagines you and Kyo being gay and in love with each other. I find it quite fitting."

"..." When the thought finally sunk in Yuki had fainted.

"Now I'll just tell Kyo." Akito grinned mischieviously.

Kyo's reaction was different though..

"TOHRU!" Kyo yelled across the classroom.

Tohru sweat dropped and got out of her seat. She began slowly and nervously walking over to Kyo and Akito. After being yelled at by Yuki and Kyo for what Akito had told them, Tohru was about to go crazy. All she could do was apologize and sigh.

( After school )

"I can't believe you would tell them that when I specifically told you not to tell anyone anything you read from my diary!" Tohru narrowed her eyes at Akito and sighed, "I give up."

"On what?" Akito ignored most of what she had said.

"On, ugh, I don't even know." Tohru frowned.

"Aww, would a hug help?" Akito smiled innocently and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"No, it reall-..." Tohru felt dizzy all the sudden, like the room was spinning, and all the colors were beginning to fade away. Tohru couldn't move and she felt her arms go numb, and her eyes shut slowly.

"Sweet dreams, and thanks for letting me be able to 'borrow' some of your energy, Tohru." Akito laughed sadistically.

"S-Stupid incubi..." And with that, Tohru passed out.


End file.
